Biorhythm
by jamfish
Summary: Strength isn't always physical. Neither is weakness.


Cold

It was was cold.

When Nami opened her eyes, she could hardly see. Her body felt ice cold. Where was she? This wasn't the Sunny, the sunny was warm and bright but the room she was in was dark. She tried to rub the sleep from her eyes but couldn't move her arm. Her vision was blurry. She could make out the dimly illuminated shelves and glass cases. There were metallic tables that shone against the green light and strained her eyes. She tried to move her arm again. She couldn't. She tried to move anything. She couldn't. Panic started to set in. Her friends were waiting for her and obviously they weren't here…

So where were they?

Nami jumped when she heard something clatter to the floor. She tried to ask if anyone was there, but her voice broke before she could get the words out. It wasn't needed though, because seconds later she could see a figure crouching down near one of the tables. Her heart beat in her throat and she struggled to get up but it was useless, she was stuck lying on her back. The figure was already walking towards her. She tried to scream but all that came out was a strangled hiss. She had her eyes closed and was shaking when it spoke.

"Look who finally woke up."

Shocked by a human voice, she opened her eyes once more. What she was faced with was a tall man with glasses in a lab coat. They stared at each other for awhile, him with neutral fascination and her with fear. He was the first to break eye contact. The man took his glasses off and cleaned them with his sleeve, then went over to the closest metal table. He lifted up a tray full of vials and beakers and set it on there carefully. Once the table was set up to his liking he pulled a pair of plastic gloves from a box and stretched them over his hands.

Nami flinched at the sound of rubber snapping against his wrist. When the gloves were on he walked back to her. She tried to move her face away from the cold touch of his finger but he forced her head towards him. He squished her face in his hand, moving it from one side to the other.

"You were out cold."

He left go of her face and went back to his lab. She squinted at the glassware, trying to figure out what he was doing. The first thing she saw was the needle. He stuck the long neck of the syringe into a beaker, extracting a bright pink liquid. He examined the point and gave it a testing squirt before deeming it fit for usage. She could feel her chest pounding as she looked at the needle. It was huge and she felt sick imagining the tip slowly puncturing her skin. Nami pulled against her restraints, summoning what little strength she had into getting of the table. It didn't work. Her wrists were weak and tired, her whole body felt sluggish. The man was coming back but she couldn't break free.

He put his hand to her chest and her back was slammed against the table. While she was held in place, he grabbed a cotton ball and dabbed the side of her neck. Nami shivered when the damp material touched her skin. She struggled with his hold, knowing full well what would happen next. She shrieked when the sharp metal pressed her neck, a shriek which only became louder as it was pushed inside her jugular.

Once the needle was removed, the effects were instantaneous. There was fire in her blood and it was traveling from her neck to her legs. Her entire body convulsed and she could no longer think, she could only scream. There was only pain. There was only burning. From some recess of her mind she formed one coherent thought.

'Where was Luffy?'

* * *

Six months. It had been sixth months exactly since Nami had gone missing. Half a year. During that time they had spent every waking moment looking for her. They torn up the island where she'd disappeared. Threatened villagers, cut down forests, but it was useless. There wasn't a trace of her left, it was like she had evaporated.

Luffy was taking it the hardest. Every day he sat on top of the Sunny's head and stared at the ocean. He didn't sleep. He would stay there until his body shut down and Zoro would have to carry him of to the men's quarter where he would be unconscious for days. Then, when he woke up he would walk outside and return to the lion.

Usopp didn't talk anymore, he just worked himself day and night on weapons or tools or _something_ that could help them find her. At breakfast there would be bandages on his fingers and circles under his eyes. Robin talked but she didn't smile anymore, just like Luffy she would watch the sea. He caught her crying sometimes, always alone, always quietly. Sometimes Chopper would go with her to the library, searching for some sort of clue or explanation.

He didn't like to admit it, but having Sanji around kept him sane. Everyone else was quiet and hollow but Sanji, he was furious. Kicking walls and windows, yelling at the crew for not being able to find her, it was the only reaction he could really deal with. It restored a little normalcy to the ship

And as for him, the man who held the title of first mate, he was fine. He finished tightening the ropes and leaned against the railing, closing his eye. He rested on the soft wood and slept as he did every afternoon. Until, per routine, Sanji came up to him screaming. He shouted that 'if you gave a shit about Nami you'd be doing something other than lying on your ass.' Just like everyday he felt the impact of Sanji's foot against his jaw and just like always he replied that he was going inside to sleep in peace.

But it was a lie. He hadn't slept in days. He couldn't, every time he closed his eyes he saw her face. Every time he was reminded that he had failed. It was different from Arlong Park and it was different when they rescued Robin. They may not have had a clear plan, but they knew what to do and they knew where to do it. But now, Nami was out there somewhere and they couldn't do a thing, they could hardly keep the ship from sinking without her. Zoro had forgotten what it was like to not have her with them. It was gray. It was silent and gray and there was no one yelling directions at Luffy and when it rained no one made rainbows with their 'weather science'. Now, when it rained it was cold and wet.

And as he had been doing for the last sixth months, when Zoro made it inside he lost it and the lie was gone. He smashed the walls and hit the floor until his knuckles were bloody and the wood beneath him was in pieces. When he was done he got up and walked back outside. He mumbled to Franky that Sanji had gone on rampage again and torn apart a section of the ship, another lie.

* * *

 **Hey guys...um so quick little introductory chapter here...this is my first time really writing with a solid plot sooooo**

 **anyways i just wanted to do a little angst for fun so i hope you like it ill try to update soon :)**


End file.
